


红

by callmerozen



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph, 菊耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: lofter的文的第六章有窒息情节，强制情节，流血，sm情节
Relationships: japan/China, 菊耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	红

他看见自己把王耀压在身下，死死按着他的头从后面入他，本田菊吓了一跳，感觉像是第一视角的恋爱游戏，十八禁的那种。  
王耀的黑发散乱在肩膀，他已经没有什么力气了，随着本田菊的动作而动，他被掐着下巴扭过头与本田菊接吻，他看着的那双陌生的因为情欲而兴奋的血红双眸，像是飞蛾用尽力气去撞入被焚烧殆尽的火苗一般，鲜血也是红的，那人的刀也是红的，王耀只觉得他被本田菊拉进了红莲业火的地狱，在折磨中接吻交欢，骨肉也要被碾碎，他已经快被疼痛折腾的麻木了，他开始幻想自己的肉体已死，只剩下最纯净的灵魂，自己的灵魂也应该是干净的，红色的。自己漂浮上去天空，没有重量，什么念头也没有，冷冷的看着自己的尸体遭受折磨。  
本田菊对于王耀的麻木有些愤恨般，报复地咬破了对方的嘴唇，王耀因为不期然的疼痛微微地颤栗，轻轻探出舌尖来舔舐着鲜血来感受着王耀，王耀 王耀，他爱恋而不得的情人，他的欲望，他的罪恶，他的最纯洁高贵的梦想，他的灵魂，他听见了这些裹染上鲜血，啪的下坠的声音。他放开了王耀的下颚，因为失去支持，王耀被摔在了地上，发出了沉闷的响声，扬起尘土，他只有指尖微微动了动，本田菊觉得他好像在日着一条死狗，他伸出指尖摩挲王耀洁白的背上的伤疤，仿佛提醒着他们过去轻飘飘而美好的关系的终结，他忽然想起了下定决心跟着路德维希他们去烧杀捋掠的那一天，自己坐在街边，看着几个无忧无虑的几个幼童教自己玩“天眼通”，把手放在耳边闭上眼睛去感受心声的游戏，他走到了大街上，“失业了，怎么办呢？”“没有收入了，怎么办呢？”“没办法活下去了啊。”  
本来只是幼童来玩闹的游戏 本田菊忽然觉得在群雄争霸的时代妄想偏居一偶守着单纯的感情与理想的自己同幼童并无区别。  
对不起  
对不起  
那一天他看见自己答应了上司的提议，拿起刀，从他精心打理的精致的庭院走了出来，换上军装，带着大和男儿在高阳下发誓在时代的洪流里厮杀，抱着不惜一死的决心，要把世界握在自己手心。  
不为鱼肉，宁为刀俎。  
明明是想要跟着路德维希与轴心的步伐，自己在战场上每次不惜生命只求毁灭对方的疯狂却让路德维希和费里西安诺都为之震惊。  
菩萨畏因，凡人畏果。在下定决心握起刀的时候，持刀的自己已经做好抛弃很多东西的准备了，明月与庭院，喜欢围绕在膝边撒娇的兔子，自己的温柔，灵魂，以及爱情。  
长刀沾上哭泣与鲜血，触目之处哀鸿遍野，自己早就罪孽深重，不祈求原谅与救赎了。  
“他碰过你吗？用这种姿势上过你吗？”本田菊抚摸着王耀的蝴蝶骨，轻轻抠挖着中间的伤疤，王耀置若罔闻。  
本田菊把王耀翻了个身，手掐住王耀的脖颈，缓缓施力，王耀的面皮因为缺氧变成了紫红色，身体出于本能挣扎了起来。本田菊满意地松开了手指，看着那人洁白修长的脖颈上五个青黑的指印。王耀才发觉自己是活着的，他流下了生理性的眼泪，和着尘土，她歪了歪头，懒得去擦拭，由其顺着脸庞滑落。  
“王耀还没有死掉嘛”。本田菊挺腰，把自己送入王耀体内，扯着他的头发把他拉进自己的怀中，让自己入的更深，本田菊抚摸着王耀的脊背，皮肤，像安抚一只落水被救起的小猫一样，温柔地不像一场单方面的处刑。王耀因为疼痛不自觉的喘息着，冷汗爬满了额头，本田菊珍惜着王耀每一个因为自己而做出的难耐的反应，而并不期待得到对方主动的吻。他的手放在了王耀的性器上撸动，听着耳畔王耀抑制不住的难耐的喘息，然后自己和王耀同时释放，灭顶的快感攀爬上顶峰。本田菊啃咬着王耀的锁骨，看着鲜血顺着对方美丽的身体蜿蜒流下，和精液交杂在一起。  
这是他的王耀，他燃烧了上千年的如落雪渐渐浓厚的对他的爱恋，然后拖着他下了地狱给早就化身为恶鬼的自己作陪，是背德 是沉沦 是地狱里的业火燃烧，把他烧成灰土，揉回自己的骨血之中，来慰籍如蜉蝣一般朝生暮死走在森森白骨铺满的黄泉上的寂寥。  
“我知道你不会那么容易死。”


End file.
